Wolfblood one shots
by The-blue-eyed-dreamer
Summary: Just some one shots and short stories of the characters from wolfblood
1. Wishes at 11:11

**I had gotten this idea to make little one shots be** **cause sadly I don't have the stick with one story and keep writing it because I tend to get bored which is terrible I know so I thought this would be good for me. I don't have to stick with the same story line I can go with whatever I feel like :)**

 **this is kind of short being it is my first one shot and I had only came up with it about a half hour ago.**

* * *

 **Wishes at 11:11**

* * *

 **Third person**

she knew it was a childish thing to do; to wish for something that she knew wouldn't come true in a million years.

But that didn't stop her from catching the right time on the clock every night as if it were some kind of game to be played and win.

Why she did it you may ask? To simply keep her hopefulness well and alive.

Because if she didn't her hope would just wash away, never to be found again.

She made wishes to make herself feel better, and it (believe it or not) helped her cope, from being lonely. From hurting, having her heart shatter into a million tiny pieces more and more each day.

Wishing made her her realize that even though she's gone and won't be ever returning (well it's very unlikely) to the place where she grew up and that she had called home, it will forever be apart of her. They; her pack would still be apart of her as well

And he most of all would be forever in her heart.

I mean wherever you are and wherever you go you're still a pack. Am I right?

As Maddy laid in her bed, She looked at the clock as it switched to the time she had been waiting for all night.

"I wish to be home in Stoneybridge with me pack."

"I wish to be with him as he hold me tight." She whispers to herself with her hopefulness full and completely intact as she made her wishes at 11:11.

As she had been doing every night since she left now.


	2. No more tears

**Alright here is another one shot. It took me a few days to right this so I hope you guys like it.**

 **If you have any suggestions for my next one shot let me know I'm open to any ideas.**

 **Okay I have edited this so there isn't any other spelling errors (I think)**

 **After Being disowned by Alric, Jana becomes depressed and apparently Jimi notices**

* * *

 **No more tears**

* * *

 **Third person**

An alarm clock awoke the girl abruptly, she groans and opens her eyes to see that the sky was gray, and the clouds looked as if it were to pour down rain at any moment. Jana stared at the window, it seemed liked the weather had matched her mood perfectly.

After a few minutes Jana got out of bed slowly, wishing that she could just stay in it all day long and grieve her heart out; bit of course that wasn't an option she could choose. Therewas school to attend.

Jana changed out of her sleep wear into her school uniform, then grabbed a brush and walked to a mirror. What she saw wasn't her anymore. It wasn't the same stubborn (yet loyal) firery red head she once was. The girl in the reflection that stared back at her was broken to say the least. The light she once had that pierced through her green eyes were now just puffy (from all the tears she shed) and full of sadness. The smile she had sported less then twenty-four hours ago has been replaced with a frown. There were tear stains on her cheeks and all she could think of was what her father had said that has caused all of this pain on her.

 _"Don't come near me, there's no way back for you now!"_ He had yelled, walking to Aran.

 _"You're no daughter of mine, not anymore." He looked back and then vanished into the woods._

Now Alric was gone from her life forever. Those words were permanently lodged into her brain.

Blinking back tears, Jana ran a brush through her ginger locks and finished getting ready for the long day ahead of her.

* * *

Maddy sighed sadly, as she looked at the red head who was sitting alone in the back of the classroom.

"I wish there was something we could do to help." She stated as she turned her to face Shannon.

"There's not really much we can do but, be there for her." Shannon replied sadly.

Their hearts hurt for Jana; she didn't deserve being disowned by Alric, all she did was stand up to her father for her friends, and that's what a true alpha did, they protect their pack.

The school bell has run indicating class was to begin, and Mr. Jeffries walked in, greeting everybody a good morning.

* * *

It was time for lunch and the students had rushed out of their respectful classrooms to get to the canteen; well everyone except Jana of course. She trudged down the hall slowly, while keeping her head down as the words of her dad raced through her mind for the hundredth time today.

Since she really hadn't been laying attention to her surroundings (surprisingly) Jana had collided into another body. With an _"oof"_ sound coming out of her mouth, she and the other person fell to the floor, while the books in each other's hands went flying.

"Ugh! Watch where you're going weird girl!" The person said, well more like yelled out.

She automatically recognized that voice. Jana looked up to see Jimi and muttered out a _"sorry"_ before grabbing her school books, and stood up, walking down the vacant hall as if nothing happened.

All Jimi could do was stare at the silhouette who got further and further away from him with each step she took. He felt a mixture of shock and confusement wash over him. Hell, how couldn't he be? He just insulted the girl and normally that would start a fight between the two. Everybody knew that. But not today, that didn't happen. Not a witty comeback came out of her. Nothing.

Jimi concluded there was something up with that girl and he was sure as hell going to find out what it was, whatever it took.

* * *

The day has just dragged on and on slowly and as the bell rang for school to be over Jana felt relieved, that she could go home and let out what she couldn't for hours.

While the other students practically ran out of the classroom Jana waited; sitting down at her desk, packing up her things.

Once she was done she got up and walked out of the school.

As she walked out of the building, the air hit her face along with heavy raindrops. Jana stuffed her hands in the pockets of her coat and began walking towards the woods, not even bothering to put her good on top of her head. She didn't even care that her head was getting completely soaked, all she was concerned about was getting out of the hearing distances of those pesky humans.

* * *

He saw her walk out of the school; head down -just like it had been all day- and a frown glued to her lips, and he could of sworn that he saw a tear run down her cheek. Jimi had waited about a minute or two, giving a well off head start before he began trailing after the sorrowful girl into the woods.

Jimi has followed Jana for about five minutes before he saw her stop, he quickly dove behind a tree, thinking he had been caught. Although, it wasn't very suitable in his favor. Considering, the bright red umbrella he had over his head to capture any rain drop was sticking out from beside the tree.

The boy waited a few seconds before peeking out at the girl. Breathing a sigh of relief, he saw that she was just sitting against a tree, her back facing him.

* * *

Jana bent her knees, and wrapped her arms around her legs. Putting her chin on one knee, she was just staring at the place where it had happened at. The place where her heart had been completely shattered by her father. The place where she lost her family. Jana let her tears pour out of her and down her face, just like the rain had been doing.

All of a sudden, the droplets of rain had stopped coming down on her. Jana glanced up and saw that Jimi had his arm stretched out, covering her with his red umbrella. Obviously she knew that he had been following her (thanks to her keen wolf senses) she had just never expected this. They weren't exactly friends per say. Enemies more like it.

Jana didn't say a word, she just lowered her head and stared at the soggy ground. Sensing that she wasn't going to start a full ledge conversation, Jimi decided to take matters into his own hands.

He sat down next to her and shifted the umbrella so it now covered both of them and began speaking.

"Sooo, what's your deal?"

He didn't get a reply in return. Well unless a sniffle counted.

"Seriously Jana, what's wrong? You're not like yourself today." Jimi spoke once more.

If she was correct then that was probably the first time Jimi had even called her by her given name. Jana looked at Jimi and she could sense that concern was radiating all throughout him.

Jana knew that Jimi wasn't going to leave her alone until she told him what was up. Taking a second or two to word everything she wanted to say correctly.

"My dad and I got into a fight." Jana finally spoke.

It was simple and the truth.

"That's it? You're all upset over a fight with your dad?" Jimi asked laughing.

In return Jana shook her head, and spoke once more.

"He disowned me."

Once those words left her lips, Jimi had shut right up and Jana began to cry harder. It was no longer the silent crying, it was the kind of cry where you're making noises and gasping for breathe and wheezing. Jana was completely balling her eyes out. He didn't know what to say.

 _"What do you say to someone who's a complete emotional wreck due to their father disowning them?"_ He thought to himself.

Instead of saying anything, Jimi wrapped his arm (the one who wasn't occupied with holding the umbrella) around her and pulled her close. She laid her head on his shoulder and just cried.

"It's gonna be okay." He whispered, finally able to talk.

Jana just shook her head. Jimi began to rub her back in a circular motion trying to soothe her while "shh'ing" her.

After a while Jana had began to calm down. The two were now talking like civil human beings. She was explaining what has happened well as little as possible, due to she couldn't really say anything that might let out the secret of being a wolfblood.

"We got into a really huge fight , he had betrayed me and chose power over his own flesh and blood." Jana stated bluntly, letting a tear escape her eye.

Jimi looked into her green orbs and wiped the tear away with his thumb.

"No more tears." He said softly.

Jana nodded slowly.

"Why were you in the hallway alone earlier?" She asked curiosity dripping in her tone.

"I was on the phone with my dad." He replied.

Jana gave him a look as if to say _go on._

"He was yelling at me, no surprise there." Jimi muttered out.

"Why do you say that?" She asked wondering why.

"He's always making me feel low about myself, like I'm not good enough to be his son and I need to be better."

Before Jana could even get a word in, the boy began to rant once more.

"Like if I get an A its not good enough it has to be an A* he makes me so angry, I guess that's why I take it out on other people."

"I guess we both have daddy issues then. " she joked, trying desperately to lighten the mood.

When she didn't hear a laugh she looked up at Jimi and saw that he had let a few tears fall of his own.

Jana picked up her head from Jimi's shoulder and brought her hand to his face. It was warm and felt nice against her cold flesh. She turned his head to face hers. While looking into his brown eyes she wiped The tears that has fallen.

"No more tears." She whispered softly, earning a smile from him.

Jana wrapped her arms around Jimi, hugging him. It was her turn to make him feel better.

* * *

"are you gonna be okay to walk home by yourself?" Jimi asked.

"yeah, I'll be fine." Jana replied.

She stood up and began walking away from the boy before she stopped in he etracks and turned around.

"Hey Jimi?" She asked.

"Yeah?" The boy replied as he stood up from his spot.

"Why'd you comfort me?" She wondered.

Leting out a chuckle Jimi replied. "Because, believe it not I can't stand when I see a girl upset."

Jana smiled at that. Today shown that Jimi wasn't a complete asshole he was more then that. He actually cared enough to help her.

"Why'd you help me?" Jimi asked.

"Returning a favor, and also nobody should feel like that." She replied.

Before walking away Jana spoke once more.

"Oh and if you ever need somebody to talk to I'm here for you Jimi." And with that she turned around walking away felling better about her situation.

She jeft the boy in the woods. smiling a genuine smile not one of those smirks he has been know to make. She left a boy feeling cared about and for that? The boy would be extremely greatful.


	3. His blessing

**Alright so this is a Maddy and Rhydian one shot**

 **i got the inspiration by a sing I listened. Sadly I can't remember what it's called. But anyways on with the writing.**

 **Oh and if you have suggestions let me know.**

 **And if I have any typos then I will fix them when I notice them because I re read these a lot even once they're posted. Because I have no life what so ever.**

* * *

 **His blessing**

Rhydian took a shaky breath as he sat in the drivers seat of his car, which was currently parked in the Smith's driveway. The blond blinked, making his crystal blue eyes come into focus. He didn't know how long they were glazed over. Hell, Rhydian couldn't even remember the drive from his flat to here. Blinking once more, the boy -well man- turned off the ignition, and undone his seatbelt.

It took Rhydian about a minute or two before he actually stepped out of his vehicle, but he did it. Now here he stood in front of the wooden door contemplating whether to just go inside; using the house key he was given by Daniel and Emma smith. Or if he should knock on the door like a gentlemen.

The blond opted for the second choice. Rhydian raised his arm and balled up his fist, watching as it shook with such anxiety. He knocked on the door three times before hearing the noise of rummaging from inside of the house getting closer and closer to the door.

 _"Maybe, I could run away before the door opens and try this another day."_ Rhydian though.

Just as he was about to turn and make a beeline to his car, the door swung open.

Daniel stood right in front of Rhydian with his arms crossed over his chest and a look that showed he has been waiting on the young blond.

"H-hi Sir." Rhydian stumbled upon his words, clearly nervous.

"Hello Rhydian." Daniel spoke.

"I've come to talk to you Sir." The young man stated, this time with pure confidence.

"Sure, come on in."

Daniel moved out of the way and let Rhydian in the doorway.

"Tea?" The older wolf blood asked, while walking into the kitchen.

"Sure." Was all Rhydian said as he strolled into the living area.

The young blond looked around the room which he had seen just about a million times before. Though this time, Rhydian decided to pay more attention to the pictures that were being portrayed right in front of him on a shelf.

There was at least a dozen or so that had Maddy in them. All ranging from an adorable newborn cub to a beautiful bright eyed young woman. The blond picked up one in partocular, where it showed a toddler looking up at her father as she stood on his feet and danced with him. She sported a hundred watt smile and those hazel eyes she was showing could make your heart just melt.

Rhydian put the photo back in its rightful place. A cough caught his attention. And Rhydian turned to see Daniel staring at him.

Breaking the silence, Daniel spoke as he said down and as did Rhydian.

"What brings you here Rhydian?"

Although the elder had a perfectly good idea as of why this boy was sitting across from him right now.

"I've come to ask you for your blessing to marry your daughter sir." Rhydian replied.

it took a few seconds for Daniel to answer.

"Rhydian, let me ask you something."

The blond stayed silent, waiting for the question to be asked.

"Why do you want to marry my daughter?" Daniel asked.

And in that moment Rhydian realized something; he realized that in dab irks eyes he would always see Maddy as that toddler who stared up at him as if he were the most amazing person in the universe, who just had to flash tat hundred WATT smile and she would get away with just about any pickle she was in. Daniel saw that little girl who wouldn't ever leave his side and though he had all of the answers. Like he was the king and she were the princess.

Rhydian took a slight breath.

"Sir, I've been in love with Maddy since we were fourteen. She has been there for me since day one when nobody else was, with out her I'd still be thinking I was some kind of lonely freak who had gotten bit by skin werewolf. She makes me feel as if I'm worth something. That I'm more then some foster kid who was pissed off at the world. Mr. Smith when your family left it nearly killed me being away from her. Maddy, she's got something about her that I can't quite put my flanger on but I want to find out and I want to he with your daughter for the rest of my life, because I don't know if I could survive with out her again, I'm not that strong."

It took a few moments of silence for Daniel to process everything he had just heard.

"Ask me again." Daniel demanded.

"What?" Rhydian asked confused as he was focusing on catching his breathe from that speech he had just said about his beloved Maddy Smith.

"Rhydian, I want you to ask me again." He spoke staring directly into Rhydian'd eyes.

"Can I have your blessing to marry your daughter?" He asked

" yes, you can."

A grin suddenly took the blondes lips. All the anxiety he had was now washed over with pure happiness.

The kettle suddenly started going off. Daniel got up to go retrieve it and as he walks over to the kitchen, he calls out for Maddy. In seconds she flies down the steps with a grin placed in her face, having heard the whole conversation from the top of the steps where she was eavesdropping. If you looked close enough you could even see that her hazel orbs were glassy from the tears she had refused to let fall down her cheeks.

Once she was down the stairs Maddy ran straight into Rhydian's open arms as he was now standing. Rhydian picked her up and spun her around. The room was soon filled with her angelic laughter.

"Hi." Rhydian whispered as he stopped spinning her.

"Hi." Maddy replied and pecked him on the lips.

As Rhydian out Maddy down on the floor he had noticed that Daniel was looking at him and Maddy intensely. Then Rhydian realized another thing that day. Maddy would always be Daniels little princess and Rhydian would be the Prince Charming stealing her away.


	4. Sick day

**Authors note: Alright so I was sick since Friday night all the way until Thursday night and all I wanted was to be cuddled and have my hair be played with by a certain somebody and I didn't get that so viola this one shot was thought of. Might as well have Maddy get what she wished for, if I can't am I right?**

 **MaddyXRhydian**

* * *

Sick Day

* * *

Third Person

She awoke to her head pounding and any little sound could make it throb more; making it worse. Her stomach was in multiple knots and her throat was on fire. Groaning, as she got up and out of her warm bed, she felt chills radiate all through out her body where the blankets no longer covered her skin. She stood up and automatically felt light headed. The young girl grabbed her head and let out a moan of pain as she wobbled her way into her bathroom to brush her teeth

Once her teeth were brushed, she made her way down the stairs holding on for dear life on the railing. Hoping not to fall.

"Cub, what's wrong?" The girl's mother asked, full of worry once she had sat down at the table and laid her aching skull Into her arms.

All the woman got in return was a groan.

"Maddy, I can't help you if you don't tell me what's wrong." The woman stated.

The young wolfblood reluctantly lifted up her head and mumbled out a response.

"Mum me head is pounding, me throat is on fire, and me stomach hurts."

"My cub, you're as pale as a ghost." Emma said as he rushed over to her daughter and felt all around her face.

"Daniel, come here. Feel her head."

Daniel reached over and put his his hand to Maddy's forehead. His hand was cold and having it against her burning skin made the throbbing go away for a second at least.

"Yeah, she's burning up alight." Daniel said.

"Alright, up to bed you go Maddy." Her mother demanded, and all Maddy did was give a slight nod, before getting up from the chair, and trudging her way back up to her room.

* * *

Once Maddy was back in her bedroom, she cuddled up against the warm thick blankets, shivering, and closed her dark brown orbs ready about to fall into a deep sleep to get away from the pain her body was giving her.

Just as she was about to fall into a slumber, her phone went off; indicating she had gotten a text. The girl's eyes shot open and glared at the screen, clearly irritated.

 **From: Shannon**

 _"where are you? School is about to start."_

The glare she sported softened in an instant, seeing her friend worry about her well being or maybe it was her education Shannon was worried about. Whatever worked for Maddy.

 **To: Shannon**

 **From: Maddy**

 _"I'm home, sick."_

maddy quickly replied and then put her phone back down. She buried her head into the pillows, hoping to be able to fall asleep.

Just then, another _Ding_ came from the phone.

"Come on..." Maddy groaned in pure frustration, and then snatched the phone up from the matteress.

 **From: Rhydian**

The screen showed. Maddy tapped the message and read what it said.

 _"Shan said you were at home ill. I just wanted to say I hope you feel better Madds."_

A smile began to grow on her face as she typed up a responce and hit send.

 **To: Rhydian**

 **From: Maddy**

 _"thank you."_

Another text came.

" _Get some rest my wolf."_

Replying with a quick _"I will (:"_ the sick brunette turned her phone off and then got herself situated; turning over on her stomach and closed her brown orbs once more, finally drifting into sleep.

* * *

By noon,Maddy had fallen asleep and woken up about five or six times honestly the poor girl lost track of how many; as of now she was up trying to eat some saltine crackers to get something in her stomach.

Emma walked in the door and spoke "Maddy, I'm going to the store real quick. Your dad is outside in the shed, if you need anything call."

Maddy nodded, and then just as quick as Emma was in the door, she was gone.

After downing three crackers, and not being able to eat anymore, Maddy put the package of crackers on her bedside table and laid her head back down on the pillow, wincing in pain of the splitting headache that hasn't gone away with even the slightest bit.

Right now the young girl longed to cuddle with a certain blond hair, blue eyed boy, and have him run his cold fingers through her hair; whispering to her about whatever came to his mind. She could just listen to his sweet voice all day long, it was like music to her ears.

Just seconds later, Maddy received a text from said boy. It's as if he knew she was thinking about him.

 **From: Rhydian**

 _"how are you feeling?"_

 **To: Rhydian**

 **From: Maddy**

 _"Like shit."_

Maddy typed up and sent, and then getting a reply seconds later.

 **From: Rhydian**

 _"Aww, I'm sorry, want me to come over?"_

Of course Maddy wanted him to come over, it would probably make her feel a lot better. But she opted to decline Rhydian's offer.

 **To: Rhydian**

 **From: Maddy**

 _"No, don't do that."_

Even though she absolutely wanted to accept the offer, she would just rough it out and try to go back to sleep, Maddy didn't want Rhydian to get sick while being with her.

* * *

Trying to go back to sleep didn't turn out so well like Maddy had hoped it would. It had been fifteen minutes and the sick girl was tossing and turning and couldn't quite get comfortable enough. Maddy let a groan; a mixture of frustration, and pain.

Suddenly the young wolf blood heard a noise come from outside, from right below her window. Her wolf sences kicking in (though not as good, considering the circumstance) The window opened and pale hands showed up in the window sil, followed by arms covered by a jacket.

Maddy really hoped it wasn't some killer, she did not want to die when she was weak and defenseless.

A face came through the window; a face she knew all to well. At least she could cross off _deranged serial killer_ from her thoughts and put in _deranged boy she's unofficially dating_ instead.

"Rhydian, what are you doing here?" Maddy rasped out with her croaky voice.

"I came to see you." The blind replied, once he was fully in the girl's bedroom.

"I told you not to come." The girl croaked out.

Rhydian let out a laugh and an amused smile was planted on his face before he spoke. "Did you honestly think I would listen to you?"

Maddy stayed silent for a moment.

"You know, you could have used the front door." She said

"Well, the window was more fun." The blond haired boy said as he closed the window and then took off his coat, placing it on the foot of the bed.

Deciding that he would come over at his own risk wouldn't be Maddy's fault if Rhydian gets sick. So she might as well ask him to cuddle with her.

"Lay with me." She asked and looked at him with a pleading look, that made Rhydian's heart practically melt.

Not trusting his voice, Rhydian just nodded, and walked over to the empty side of the bed. He took off his sneakers and lifted up the thick blankets and got under them, sitting up against the pillows, and wrapped his arm around Maddy's body.

"Jeez, you're warm Madds." He spoke

Maddy nodded, as she lifted her head up from the pillow for a mere second, then put it down on Rhydian's chest. She then wrapped her arm around his torso.

"But I'm so cold." The girl croaked.

After that was spoken, the room was silent.

"Ugh me head is pounding." Maddy complained and burried her head into Rhydian's chest.

In return his face turned into a frown. He hated to see the girl in pain. Rhydian lifted his hand up and brought it to her head and began to run his fingers through her hair softly.

"Better?" He whispered.

"Mmhm." She mumbled.

To make it just like how she was thinking about the scenario earlier, Maddy asked him to keep on talking.

"Whisper to me." She had muttered out

Rhydian's chest vibrated as he chuckled.

"What? Why?"

"Because I love your voice." She spoke.

And that's what he did. Rhydian whispered to her about- just about everything actually. The randomest things that came to mind he would whisper.

Soon enough the whispers slowed down until the room was silent, breathing became slower as the two teens fell asleep holding each other.

* * *

"Maddy I'm home" Emma yelled as she came through the door with hands full of groceries.

"Dan, can you take these up to Maddy?" The woman asked her husband as she gave him a bag with medicine and tissues in it.

Daniel nodded and took the contents, then walked up the stairs.

Once at the doorway of his daughters room, he stopped and stared at what was right right in front of him.

"Emma, darling you should see this." He yelled. (Not to loudly)

"What is it?" She asked as she walked up the stairs.

When the woman was right nex to her husband, her eyes widened at what she was asked to see; their teenage daughter and Rhydian Morris were cuddled up next to each other, sound asleep.

"Should we wake them up?" Dan asked.

"No let them sleep, they're not hurting anybody."

With that, the couple walked down the steps, leaving the two wolfbloods alone sound asleep as they held each other in their arms.


	5. Incapable

**A/N: Okay, I Know ive been absent since like November. Im sorryyyyyyyy!**

 **I just hadn't had anything come to my mind for one shots. But don fear no longer I am here with a new one!**

 **So I go this idea fro like listening to music and sad songs on shuffle from Pandora (I kid you not, there were eight sad songs back to back in a row) soo yeah.**

 **And I know what you all are thinking, Why write all the sad ones about Jana? Well she's a strong character in the show. It's obvious that she doesn't break down often, nor around others so I like to write about it and I also like to think she would put her guard down around Jimi. ... Also she was the first person that came to mind...** **anyways Im done. You shall read now (:**

 **Jana/Jimi**

* * *

 **~Incapable~**

* * *

 **~Third Person~**

Jana laid in her bed; all curled up in a ball, just crying her pretty little eyes out. Her most recent boyfriend; a boy named Robert had Recently dumped her, and not with much explanation to it either. He had done it in public as well, with a ton of people around as well. Jana's guess was so she wouldn't cause a scene.

Jana played the memory in her head like a movie, it just didn't seen to want to leave her mind, and each time she replayed it, the more devastated she would be and that would increase the amount of tears and sobs being made from the red head.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _'The two were walking in the middle of town. Jana was smiling and laughing with her green eyes sparkling, like she had no care in the world. While Robert simply wasn't, the complete opposite actually._

 _He didn't smile, or laugh, nor did his blue eyes gleam with light. They were dim, and was full of unhappiness and boredom._

 _A bench was a couple of feet away from them._

 _" Jana, we need to talk." Robert said, as he led her to the bench._

 _"What's up Robby? Are you okay?" Jana asked with a bit of concern as they sat down on the metal bench._

 _She noticed something was wrong and her smile fell just a bit._

 _"I think we should break up." He said._

 _No sugarcoating anything. He was out with it, like ripping off a Band-Aid._

 _The small smile that was on Jana's face fell into a frown._

 _"What, why?" she asked._

 _Robert sighed and then replied._

 _"I'm just not happy being with you."_

 _A lump formed in Jana's throat, and al she could do was nod her head. She stood up and walked away, trying to keep her dignity. When she was far enough away, the walking broke out into a sprint to the nearest entrance to the woods. As she ran,she choked out a sob, no longer able to hold it all in._

 ** _End_**

'He wasn't happy with me. Why? Is it something I've done?' Jana thought as she buried her head in her pillow and shook as she let out the tears.

As the red headed girl cried out her feelings, her wolf senses became active; she had sensed a presence was close by; a boy. he presence grew stronger and stronger until there was a knock on the trailer door.

The grieving teen didn't say anything, or make an effort to answer the door. She didn't want to speak to anybody at all. Her friends had tried to comfort her, but she had pushed them away.

All Jana wanted to do was be alone, and wallow in her sorrows.

Another knock came. Then another. And then another.

"Come on Jana, I know you're in there. I can hear you sobbing!" Came the voice.

"Go away!" Jana yelled, and dug her head into the pillows.

"You of all people should know I'm not a person who gives up easily Jana."

Jana didn't answer, just pulled her blanket over her head.

"Fine you leave me no choice." Jana heard him mumble to himself.

She heard the door open, and a body came in, and then the door was shut closed again.

"Jana..." He started.

"Just go away Jimi, I want to be alone." she choked out.

The boy laughed.

"Yeah not happening firecracker."

Jimi shuffled his way over to the bed and sat down.

"Come on Jana, talk to me." He begged.

Jana felt his hand on her back, rubbing circles, comforting her like he always did when she was upset.

"What's there to talk about?"

Jana pulled the blanket off of her face, and sat up.

The sight of Jana, with those puffy red eyes and tear stained cheeks, pained Jimi deeply.

"What's there to talk about, other then the fact that I'm incapable of love?" Jana asked and then her face trembled, before she burst out into more tears.

Jimi scooted back until he leaned onto the wall and pulled Jana to him,her head against his chest.

"Don't say that J, That isn't true at all." Jimi said as he hugged the heartbroken girl.

"Yes it is!" The brunette heard muffled against his chest.

"Robby doesn't love me, neither did Christopher, or Garret. My own father doesn't even love me! I'm a defect, there is something wrong with me Jimi. I am incapable of love, I'm incapable of having somebody love and care for me, it's just inevitable!"

"Hey, hey, look at me." Jimi whispered.

Jana looked up slowly.

Jimi grabbed her chin, making her watery green orbs stare into his brown ones.

"You are not a defect. There is nothing, _absolutely_ nothing wrong with you. Robert and those other guys? they're the ones that have something wrong with them, because they can't see what they're missing out on, they're not seeing what an amazing person you are. You're more then capable of love J." Jimi spoke.

Another tear fell from Jana's eye.

"Nobody loves me."

Jimi shook his head and used the pad of his thumb to wipe the stray tear.

"You have friends who love you Jana. Maddy, Shannon, Tom, and Rhydian. They love you, and are worried about you. Your dad loves you, he's just confused on what's important. He chose power over you and I'm sure in his mind he made a huge mistake. ... I love you J." Jimi spoke softly.

"Really?" Jana asked.

"Yes really, they love you and wouldn't want anything bad happening to you." Jimi explained.

"Do you really love me Jimi?" Jana asked quietly?

Jimi smiled warmly at her, still holding her chin.

"Yeah, I love it when you're laughing and joking, and smiling with no care in the world. You shouldn't be crying over somebody who isn't worth your tears."

A smile slowly formed on Jana's lips.

"See there's that smile I love." Jimi joked, causing Jana to let out a laugh.

Jimi, wiped the remaining tears on her face and let go over her chin.

"See that's better, you're laughing and smiling. I love that more then seeing you crying. J."

Jana laid her head on Jimi's shoulder, in return the boy wrapped his arms around her.

"You're the only person who can make me feel better Jimi, You always have the right things to say." Jana explained, her voice sounding hoarse.

Jimi smiled and pulled a blanket on top of him and Jana.

"Is that the reason why you're always alone when you're upset? So that I have to come and make you feel better?" Jimi asked jokingly.

Jana giggled.

"Yeah, it is."

After that, the two fell silent. Jana; still feeling heartbroken, but feeling better and not as emotional as she heard she wasn't incapable of love but very much capable, and she was being held in Jimi's arms, and Jimi; smiling down at the girl he loved, seeing that that she slowly mending her broken heart.


	6. Cupcakes

**Authors Note: okay so this is really short and I was writing randomly so it's probably not my best work. But it's short and cute and I like it. Plus it is the first tom and Shannon one shot I've written so yeah.**

 **Tom/Shannon**

* * *

 **Cupcakes**

* * *

"It's freezing out there." Tom Okanawe yelled, as he came in the back door of his best friends house.

"Well it is winter." Shannon replied as if it were obvious.

Which it was of course.

"No shit." The boy replied, rolling his eyes as he took off his coat.

"What are you making?" Tom asked when he seen the red haired girl mixing a dark brown concoction in a metal mixing bowl.

"I am baking cupcakes." Shan explained, as she stirred.

In return, the brown eyed boy burst into a fit of laughter.

"And what's so funny?" Shannon asked, looking up from the bowl and easing her eyebrow confused at her friend.

"You baking." Tom managed to muster out in his fit of giggles.

"Why would that be funny?" The teen asked.

Shannon grabbed the cupcake tin and put it right next to the mixing bowl.

"Don't you remember?" Tom asked.

"Remember what?" Shannon asked.

The girl started putting the batter in the cupcake tin, waiting for her friend to tell the story that she was supposed to remember.

"The time you made cupcakes in primary school. They were as hard as a rock,you couldn't even bite into them." Tom explained laughing.

Shannon sighed.

"Tom, I was nine. And need I remind you, that you wore the same soccer jersey for a

month straight." Shannon sassed back, while she finished filling the tins.

"Yeah, well- shut up." Tom babbled.

Shannon smiled in victory. Then turned around and opened the oven, letting the steam come out and got up her glasses. She waited until the fog was gone and then placed the cupcake tin in it and shit the oven door.

"By the way, where's Maddy and Rhydian?" Shannon asked.

Before tin could even answer, the door was swung open, revealing the missing pair.

"Hi guys." Maddy greeted and walked inside.

"Ooh what's in the oven?" Rhydian asked, not even bothering to to say hello.

"Cupcakes." Shannon replied.

"When do they get done? They smell amazing." Maddy spoke.

"I just put them in, so about a half an hour." Shannon replied.

"Don't you remember what happened in primary school Maddy?" Tom asked, he looked a bit scared at this point.

Maddy rolled her eyes.

"She was nine Tom, let it go." Maddy said, sticking up for the red head.

"How can I? They were terrible!"

"What happened?" Rhydian asked.

So tom began to speak of the tale, causing the two girls to roll their eyes in annoyance.

* * *

About an hour later, the cupcakes were out of the oven and covered in frosting.

"The best cupcakes you'll ever eat are done!" Shannon yelled from the kitchen.

The first one to come in was Rhydian. He took one said a thank you and went back into he living room. Maddy came in, and then the last to show his face was Tom.

He looked frightened to say the least. It was as if he was gonna get food poisoning from the thing.

"Jeez tom, just eat it." Shannon said annoyed.

"But they could-" tom was cut off by the dessert entering his open mouth.

Which was due to his read headed friend shoving it in there. It was silent as Tom chewed on it. When he finally swallowed, Shannon spoke.

"Well... How was it?" She had asked.

"It was amazing." Tom said.

Shannon smirked, knowing she proved him wrong.

"Told you so." She said, then wiped some stray frosting off of his cheek.

"Do not doubt me Tom Okanawe." Shannon demanded, licking the frosting.

She grabbed a cupcake for herself, and walked into the living room where Rhydian and Maddy were, leaving Tom standing there, dumbfounded.


	7. The Reason I love You

**Authors Note: This one shot is inspired by the song I love you by Avril Lavigne. I used to listen to it all of the time and I recently heard it again and I automatically thought about writing a one shot. I had the song on repeat while I wrote it and I'm almost 100% sure that most of the lyrics are embedded into to my brain right now.**

 **You can listen to the song while you ready it if you like, but there is only a few verses that I wrote into it. I didn't put the whole song in.**

 **Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy it. and on the with one shot**

 **Maddy/Rhydian**

* * *

 **The Reason I love You**

* * *

 **-Third Person-**

 _'I like your smile._

 _I like your vibe._

 _I like your sty-le_

 _But that's not why I love you.'_

Maddy looked up from her homework and at her phone; a smile plastered on her lips. She automatically reached for her phone, turned up the volume of the song and put it on repeat.

 _'And I like the way,_

 _you're such a star._

 _But that's not why I love you'_

Maddy closed her eyes and began to tap her pencil on the table in synch with the beat of the song. The brown haired girl started to hum along and thought about a boy with blond hair. A boy she had to leave. A boy that she loved..

 _'Hey, do you feel?_

 _Do you feel me?_

 _Do you feel what I feel too?'_

Maddy fluttered her eyes opened and stared at the pencil that she was continually tapping on the hard wood desk. She thought about how they met; a new boy in class. And she had openly said that he had smelt like her parents with a look of disgust. It made him the laughing stock on his first day. Though it didn't seem to mind all that much. Maddy remembered how she over heard him asking the K's about her. Well he did call her weird but still he asked about her.

The girl thought about they had become great friends. They protected one another, had each others backs. She would do anything for Rhydian and she knew he would do that same. You could ask anybody that remotely knew the two, they would say that they had a bond and if anything were to happen to one the other would be right by their side trying to help.

Maddy had thought about that first kiss. Where she had left to go into the wild with her family. To be safe from people finding out what they were. He had confessed right there, in front of their friends. Not openly of course. But with that kiss he gave her and the heart broken look on his face with the tears coming out of his blue orbs when they had finally left. Maddy knew Rhydian had loved her right then and there.

She remembered how it hurt to leave him behind. She remembered how she would wake up in the middle of the night from having dreams about him and cry until she fell back asleep again. Maddy remembered how She couldn't smile or laugh because she was away from him and her pack.

The song had ended and began to play again.

Maddy stopped tapping her pencil and grabbed a few pieces of loose leaf paper, and rummaged though her bag until she had found a black pen. She wrote on the top of the paper.

 ** _"The Reason I love you"_** it had said.

She began two write, not even stopping to think about what to put down on the paper because there was no need. She had things come to her; every little possible thing that could.

* * *

It had been about an hour later when the love sick teen had finally put down her pen. The music that rang in her ears from her ear buds had faded a long while ago, and the time had just flown by.

For Maddy, it hadn't felt like an hour of her life had gone by. Maybe five- ten minutes tops. But an hour? She just couldn't believe it. Maddy folded up the papers that were filled with words and between two random pages in her notebook. not planning to let another soul see it.

With being so caught up in her thoughts -and writing- Maddy hadn't sensed a presence come in to the classroom. The person snuck up right behind her.

"BOO!" The person's voice yelled.

Maddy's eyes widened and she jumped about a foot in the air. She turned around frightened, only so see a person she knew all to well.

"Jesus. Why did you have to do that?!" Maddy yelled while she tried to stop her fast beating heat from nearly being scared to death.

"Ya know, for being a wolf, you should have sensed me coming." The boy said while laughing.

Maddy rolled her eyes.

"Your scent isn't as strong and plus I have other things on me mind." She explained.

"Oh, like with what every you were writing." He asked with a smirk.

Maddy's eyes widened yet again.

"What? No!" She blubbered, clearly alarmed.

She cleared her throat.

"How do you know I was even writing, I could have been just doing homework." She said.

"Maddy, school let out an hour and a half ago, and you have been in an empty classroom since then. Every time I or the others have walked by here, you've been in here writing with a smile on your face. So it can't be homework." The guy deadpanned.

Maddy gulped and then spoke.

"It's an essay. About Great Britain."

"You were smiling because you were writing about Britain?" He asked with a raised brow, not believing a single word that came out of the brunette's mouth.

"Yeah, I just love Britain. With a passion." The brunette said with a fake grin.

"Oh, so you wouldn't mind if I read it then?" He asked.

"Yes I mind, it's for my eyes only and it isn't done yet." Maddy said getting defensive.

"Too bad." The guy said and swooped up the notebook and made a run for it, with Maddy right behind him.

They ran out of the classroom and down the hall, nearly knocking down Shan.

"Hey!" she yelled annoyed, as she watched the two run right past her.

"Give it back!" Maddy yelled as she chased the boy up a flight of stairs.

"Not until I see what you wrote!" He yelled back laughing.

As the two teens ran down another hall, the boy had an idea. He smirked as he saw a bathroom coming into his view. He ran faster and went into the boy's bathroom, locking the door right behind him.

Seconds later, there as a pounding on the door by a very agitated teenage girl.

"Give me my notebook back!" Maddy yelled.

The boy opened the notebook and started turning the paged quickly, until he found one with folded up paper. He unfolded it and began reading, ignoring the screams from the other side of the door.

Maddy paced back in forth as she bit her lip. No one was supposed to read that. Not ever.

It was between her and only her. And now? That was gone.

A lock being undone grabbed the girls attentions. She stopped in her tracks and watched as the door opened. Out came the boy who had stolen her held the notebook out to her.

Maddy took it slowly, not snatching it. She didn't know why exactly, or even what to say. And the boy knew it. So he spoke first.

"Is that how you feel?" He asked.

All she did was nod.

The boy looked at her and smiled.

"You should give it to him Madds."

"Why would I ever do that?" She asked.

"Because he deserves to know how you feel about him. Because he loves you; loved you since he first came here." The boy explained.

Maddy nodded once more.

"Thanks Tom." She said and walked away, searching for her blue eyed wolf.

* * *

Maddy had found him. He was in the photography room with Shannon and Jana. Maddy walked towards him and placed the folded up papers on his leg.

"Here." She said and leaned down giving him a swift kiss on his pale cheek, before standing up straight and walking out of the room and making her way to the classroom that had her things in it.

She left them in the photography room. One speechless and confused, while the other two were wondering what in the hell had just happened before their eyes.

Jana was the one to say something.

"Well, what did she give you?"

Rhydian took the papers and unfolded them. He saw the familiar handwriting of Maddy's.

As he read a smile had appeared on his face and it only grew bigger as he continued.

Once finished with it, Rhydian had gotten up and left, with it still in hand.

"Ugh, what could it have possibly been?" Jana wined.

"I don't know," Shan responded.

* * *

Rhydian found her in the woods. She was leaning up against a tree, he had followed her scent. Rhydian walked over to Maddy and stood right in front of her. His blue eyes staring down into her beautiful hazel ones.

She didn't dare say a word, just stared up at him.

"I love you too." Rhydian said.

Maddy broke out into a smile.

In return, Maddy put his hands on her neck and leaned down, crashing his lips onto hers.

* * *

 _ **~The Letter~**_

 _'Rhydain,_

 _I've known you for a few years and we've become great friends and even more then that and I can honestly say (on paper) that I love you. I love you with all of my heart. You have all of these traits and quirks, that I've seen and laughed at or got annoyed by. Everything about you just makes you, you. and I love it. I love you._

 _Your hair, your pale white skin, and your ocean blue eyes that seem to sparkle when you stare at a full moon? I love._

 _You're artistic and athletic skills in which you dominate? I love._

 _The way you're not afraid to fight with me and put me into my place even since day one where I said you didn't belong here, you had such snark to you and I loved it._

 _You don't let anybody push you around. whether it's Jimi or me. You have no tolerance for it. and I love it._

 _When every I seem to be in trouble or anybody else for that matter you seem to always be there to help. You're protective and strong (whether it's being physical and emotional) I love it._

 _Your dumb jokes that you think are funny? Even though I say I hate it, I love them._

 _You know, I remember when I was gone away from you and I was miserable because I just couldn't be away from you. I wouldn't eat, I didn't have an appetite, I was heartbroken that my love had to see me go._

 _I would dream about you every night. and then wake up and cry because I couldn't be there with you, I would cry myself to sleep. I remember being sleepless because I couldn't bare to only see you in my dreams and then wake up to only realize that I was gone and thousands of miles away._

 _I remember when I finally came back to Stoney bridge, the first person I went and saw was you. My family and I had gotten back on a rainy Tuesday night and I saw you in your room drawing away at your desk. You looked so much in pain and it hurt me knowing that you were hurting too. I remember when you say me, all wet from the rain staring into your window you looked scared. Like I was some ghost, trying to haunt you. But you opened the window anyways and pulled me hugging me, not caring that you would get wet._

 _I remember you not wanting to let me go and you were crying and so was I, and I love it. Every second. Because I was home again. I was with you again, and all the heartbreak I had vanished into thin air._

 _All these things you do, all of these moments that have happened between us; I love._

 _Whether it's bad or good._

 _I don't care, because they are memories that were made by us and I love it._

 _You're being you. and I love it._

 _I love you, being you._

 _I love you, and I hope you love me too._

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you guys liked it, I think the letter part was kind of sucky because I didn't know what to write so I just put stuff together. but yeah..**


End file.
